1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination apparatus and a field-of-view calibration method thereof, and more specifically, to an illumination apparatus for overlapping an illumination field-of-view of an illumination device with a calibration photographic field-of-view of a calibration photographic device and adjusting the calibration photographic field-of-view of the calibration photographic device moving together with the illumination device to at least partially overlap with a photographic field-of-view of a photographic device and a field-of-view calibration method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a photographic device (e.g. a surveillance camera) utilizes an illumination apparatus (e.g. an infrared light emitting diode) to provide auxiliary light for capturing clear images even if the photographic device is operated in a dark environment (e.g. for road environmental surveillance at night). A conventional illumination design is to mount the illumination apparatus under the photographic device and rotate the illumination apparatus to a position where an illumination field-of-view of the illumination apparatus overlaps with a photographic field-of-view of the photographic device, so that light provided by the illumination apparatus could cover an image capturing range of the photographic device for providing sufficient illumination to a surveillance region (e.g. road at night, parking lot, etc.) monitored by the photographic device.
However, during the aforesaid adjusting process for making the illumination field-of-view of the illumination apparatus overlap with the photographic field-of-view of the photographic device, a user roughly estimates a rotating angle of the illumination apparatus by his naked eyes according to the practical mounting condition, and then determines whether light of the illumination apparatus is incident to the image capturing range of the photographic device according to clarity of images captured by the photographic device. If the illumination apparatus utilizes an infrared light emitting diode as a light source, the user could not see the illumination range of the illumination apparatus clearly at the daytime. Thus, it may cause a time-consuming and strenuous illumination adjusting process and may cause the user much inconvenience in mounting the illumination apparatus on the photographic device.